dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-AD
Earth-AD, or Earth-After Disaster, was the name of a parallel Earth in which civilization was destroyed in The Great Disaster. It was destroyed as a result of the Crisis on Infinite Earths. Official Name: Earth A.D. Nicknames: Earth (After Disaster) Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases __TOC__ Location Details Universe: Multiverse Galaxy: Milky Way Star System: Sol system Identity: The existence of this location is unknown to the general populace of Earth. History The story of Earth-AD begins in the future of a parallel dimension. A group of peaceful, humanoid aliens arrived on Earth with the foreknowledge of a coming Great Disaster. Hoping to prevent the Disaster from ever taking place, they established a united defense force known as the Global Peace Agency. One of the GPA’s scientists, a human named Professor Myron Forest created a powerful satellite computer system called Brother Eye to help oversee over Earth's affairs. He also became provincial in transforming an army stockroom clerk named Buddy Blank into a one-man army corps. Using the name O.M.A.C., Buddy worked in the interests of the Global Peace Agency in fighting Earth's enemies. For all of OMAC's efforts, the Great Disaster could not be averted. Very little is known as to the true causes of the Disaster, but what scant evidence exists points towards a mysterious energy wall known only as the Vortex. Earthquakes and tidal waves erupted all across the globe and the nations of Earth found themselves at the mercy of nuclear Armageddon. Shortly before the final bastions of humanity were to fall, a scientist named Doctor Michael Grant invented a mutagenic chemical known as Cortexin. Although he would not survive long enough to witness the fruits of his labor, the Cortexin drug would succeed in carving out its own legacy in the wake of global annihilation. Following the Great Disaster, Buddy Blank found himself cut off from the satellite Brother-Eye. He retired as OMAC and set out to eke a new life for himself as ordinary Buddy Blank in this new post-apocalyptic era. The ambient radiation left behind by the Great Disaster interacted with the Cortexin levels in many of Dr. Grant's laboratory test animals. Over the course of two generations, the animals began to mutate, and their progeny eventually developed anthropomorphic traits including human intellect and the ability to walk upright. With time, these Animal Men inherited the Earth and became the planet's dominant life form. Humanity was left devoid of all culture and social structure, and slowly began to de-evolve into a lesser species (Whether the Cortexin Effect had anything to do with this process is unknown). Decades later, the aging Buddy Blank returned to an army compound located in the ruins of New York City named Command-D. By this time period, the tribes of the Tiger-Men under the Great Caesar had erected the Tiger Empire. Their domain covered most of the Eastern seaboard of the United States. Buddy was careful to conceal himself or else risk becoming prey to the Empire's anti-human initiatives. Buddy sired a child who in turn later gave birth to a son named Kamandi. Kamandi's name was derived from the bunker in which he had been born (Command-D). Characteristics Area/Dimensions Diameter: :Equatorial 12,756.270 km :Polar 12,713.500 km :Mean 12,745.591 km Circumference: :Equatorial: 40,075.004 km :Meridional: 40,007.849 km :Mean: 40,041.455 km Surface area: :Land: 148,939,063.133 km² (29.2 %) :Water: 361,126,221.569 km² (70.8 %) :Volume: 1.0832×1012 km :Mass: 5.9736×1024 kg>br> :Density:5,515 kg/m³ :Equatorial surface: 9.7801 m/s² :Gravity: (0.997 32 g) Miscellaneous Races of Earth-AD *Gopher-Men *Gorilla-Men *Leopard-Men *Tiger-Men Denizens of Earth-AD *Ben Boxer *Buddy Blank *Doctor Canus *Doctor Skuba *Flower *Great Ceasar *Kamandi *Myron Forest *Norman Blank *Renzi *Sacker *Sergeant Ugash *Spirit *Steve *Sultin *Tuftan Notes * A variant version of Earth-AD was depicted in the Elseworlds saga, Kamandi - At Earth's End. Trivia * Many aspects of Earth-AD's culture and environment is inspired by science fiction novels such as Pierre Boulle's La Planète des Singes and Richard Matheson's I Am Legend. * Jack Kirby later re-imagined his post-apocalyptic Earth-AD concepts when he collaborated with Alex Toth for the 1980 Ruby-Spears animated series, Thundarr the Barbarian. Recommended Readings * Brave and the Bold (Volume 1) #120 * Brave and the Bold (Volume 1) #157 * Cancelled Comic Cavalcade #2 * Crisis on Infinite Earths #2-3 * DC Comics Presents #64 * Kamandi #1-59 * Kamandi - At Earth's End #1-6 * OMAC (Volume 1) #1-8 * OMAC (Volume 2) #1-4 * Teen Titans (Volume 3) #33 Related Articles * Brother Eye * Cortexin * Global Peace Agency * Great Disaster External Links * Earth article on Wikipedia References * Kamandi's Continent (map) from Kamandi #1; Jack Kirby and Mike Royer, 1972 ---- Category:Planets Category:Destroyed Realities Category:Universes Category:Earth-AD